A Tribute to an Author
by Blade100
Summary: A Tribute to one of the best Author, I know. Who surprisingly isn't me! She may not be the greatest author, but she's still great! Let's hear it for her! Plus, let's check out her new attack!
1. My Heroine

AN A tribute to one of greatest authors…. Who surprisingly isn't me!? What up with that, yo!?!

Tribute

"I don't even know HOW I got into this mess," Blade100 groaned as he was tied to the stake.

"Silence! You are to be sacrificed! Sacrifices do not talk!" the Chief said.

"I had to come to the one planet where evil religious weirdos tie people up and burn them alive… Sigh."

"I said SILENCE! Start the fire!"

"Fire? AHHHH! Fire BAD!" Blade100 yelled. "Fire B… Ah screw it!"

The fire began as Blade100 struggled. The fire was just about to reach him when a sharp gust of wind hit him, freeing Blade100 and getting rid of the fire.

"Sigh. How do you get into this much mess?"

"Who are you?!" the Chief yelled.

"Leader of the Omega Special Combat Operations Zero Squad… Zero One The Dragon Samurai!" Dragon yelled as she drew her sword and aimed it at the man's throat. Her Cast Off armor showing her female armor, but her mask guarding her face.

"Show off," Blade100 commented as he walked to Dragon and stood at her side. "Took ya long enough."

"I wouldn't even need to be here if you weren't so stupid."

"Touché."

"ATTACK! Get back that sacrifice!" the chief yelled and a small army of archers, spearmen, and tamed animals attacked.

"Watch this…" Dragon said. "Dragon Blade STRIKE!" Dragon yelled and made a vertical strike with her sword and then a diagonal, making a cross. Suddenly a golden beam of light shot out from her sword, making a cross and hitting the army. Since it was a small blast, it only knocked them out, but the force was still strong.

"…. Not bad," Blade100 said.

"I know. That was cool," Dragon joked and walked off.

"… How'd you learn that move?" Blade100 asked.

"D helped teach me."

"Think he'll teach me?"

"No."

"Please."

"Sure!"

"Really?"

"No."

"Darn," Blade100 groaned as they walked on to Dragon's ship. "Guess I owe you one, huh?"

"Yeah."

"…Thanks. For everything," Blade100 said as he put hi hand on Dragon's shoulder. "You're a good pal."

"You two… When you're not trying to be cool."

"Awww. Thanks…! Wait. What do you mean 'TRYING?' I am COOL!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Dragon laughed.

**END**

A short story to one of the best authors I know! Cheer up Dragon! You're too awesome to be sad!


	2. You Found Me

**You Found Me**

**Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe**

"_Do you hate me?"_

"_No, I never could, Alex. You know that."_

I ran through the street, my lung burning. I gasped for air as I ran down the street, not even the power of the Hellspawn within me gave complete immunity to getting tired.

"_Why? I'm not someone to love. By how you talk of Matt you'd think he was your Knight in shining armor."_

"There!" I gasped, seeing the church. I gasped for air, but I wouldn't let my body weaken.

**You found me  
When no one else was looking  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me**

"_He's not my Knight. You are. Why? Do you want me to like him?"_

"……"

"_Alex."_

I rammed into the door and forced it open. As soon I charged in I saw Poison in a tuxedo, an actual look of surprise on his face. Standing next to him was Dragon, with a blank, almost dead look to her. I had two words to this God forbidden wedding.

"I OBJECT!"

"……"

"_Alex…"_

"_I'm going to die one day, everything does. The scary part is that we never know when or how…But I think I do…Heh…I'm just like my parents. I'm an asshole like my Dad, and sensitive like my Mother…Never a good combo. I'm going to kill myself, of that I'm also completely sure. That's why I act like this, why I'm so mean, so angry all the time. It's like a defensive mechanism, because when I die, I don't want to hurt you or anyone for that matter…"_

**So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe**

"How did you get out?" Poison groaned. The church was empty, just Poison, Dragon, the Priest, and me. Good, no accidental casualties.

"I'm here for my girlfriend."

"Oh? Dragon, dear, who is this man?" Poison sneered.

"I do not know, Master. It does not matter," Dragon's voice answered. I mean Dragon's voice, because that was not her. I knew it.

"Dragon, I'm going to save you! I promise!"

"_Alex…"_

"_That's why. That's why I'm mean, cruel, and an asshole."_

"_Alex… I wuv wou. I care about you, and I always will," her voice said and it tore me apart inside. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and she hugged me tightly, both of our eyes getting wet. _

"_I don't deserve you."_

**You found me  
When no one else was looking'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me**

"Let's GO ZERO OMEGA MODE!" I yelled and my glowed gold as Poison stepped closer to me.

"Stay here," Poison ordered Dragon. "Let's GO ZERO."

In mid transformation our fists met, slamming into each other. The shockwave shot out and we were both pushed back. I could feel the armor finish covering me and I held my Dragon's sword in my hand.

"Armageddon Kick!" Poison yelled as his right leg glowed blue and he jumped into the air and nearly slammed his foot into my head. I ducked under it and attacked with the sword, but Poison disappeared.

"Damn it!"

_SLAP!_

"_Alex, never say that. I care about you! What I felt for Matt is minuscule compared to what I feel now…I love you…"_

_I held her in my arms, the tears freely falling down. I kissed her cheek, forehead, and lips, tasting her own tears. _

**You found me  
When no one else was looking'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me**

"Apocalypse PUNCH!"

A fiery blue fist slammed into my head and I fell back. I shook it off and rolled to the side, dodging another Armageddon Kick. I quickly forced my body up and held the blade up. Poison's arms glowed black as he pulled them back and suddenly shot them forward.

"Ending Wave!"

"Supreme Sword Strike!"

In one golden brilliant strike my doppelganger was killed, with me standing tall. I saw Dragon still standing there, no emotion on her face. I ran over to her and grabbed the ring on her finger, pulling it off and throwing it aside.

"Dragon!"

"A-Alex?" she groaned, holding her head. Suddenly realization hit her and she smiled, hugging me. "Thanks."

"Always a pleasure."

_My eyes opened in surprise, and I gasped for air and looked around, a cold sweat on my body. "A dream? It was a dream?" I whispered. The talk I had with Dragon, her forced wedding with Poison…_

_I got up and ran to Dragon's room in the Zero Robot, not caring how loud I was. _

**(You found me)  
(When no one else was looking')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me**

_She opened the door and groaned as she saw me. Before she could say anything I grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss, one she was happy to return. _

_After a few minutes of this lovely kiss, we pulled back, both of us blushing in dimly lit room. _

"_What was that for?" Dragon asked. _

"_For being you," I whispered, and kissed her again. "That was for my mistakes," I whispered, before another kiss. "That was for the future," I smiled, and laid one last passionate kiss. "That was for anything I missed."_

**THE END**


End file.
